


Предложение

by Madam_Frustie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Miki Boy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Frustie/pseuds/Madam_Frustie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стоп, стоп, секундочку! Нацу только что сделал Люси предложение?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Предложение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Proposal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/50600) by Miki Boy. 



\- Люси...  
Ее глаза широко распахнулись, пульс ускорился, тело замерло. Люси смотрела на своего парня, вставшего перед ней на колени. Все вокруг наблюдали за ними, на лицах была смесь шока, радости и ужаса.  
Это на самом деле?..  
Нацу. Полный идиот Нацу Драгнил делает предложение своей девушке?  
\- Н-Нацу... - вдохнула Люси, выходя из своего ступора. Она прижала ладони к лицу, ее щеки ярко вспыхнули.  
Он усмехнулся.  
\- Люси... Я знаю, мы встречаемся всего пару месяцев, но мне кажется, что мы вместе уже всю жизнь...  
Несколько девушек упали в обморок.  
\- И... - он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха. - Теперь, я наконец чувствую, что готов перейти к следующему шагу.  
На ее глазах выступили слезы, она слегка кивнула.  
\- Люси... - прошептал он, беря ее за руки.  
Все прислушались.  
\- Ты выйдешь за меня замуж?  
Люси сглотнула и рвано выдохнула. Божемойондействительноэтосказал!  
\- В фейсбуке.  
И это был день, когда Люси убила Нацу.


End file.
